Betrayal
by sapphiredragneel
Summary: a supernatural x fairytail crossover (book 1)
1. Prologue

The night of July x792 was rather gruesome: torrential rain pounding against the rooftops of each building in Magnolia, lightning and thunder clashing together in a war to see who was better than the other with a loud crack or boom and the wind at full force had knocked over several trees or maybe yourself if you even dared go out into the storm.

"What do you mean, we're stuck here?!" a certain blonde mage cried out in disbelief.

"Exactly what i said, besides it's for our own good until the storm lets up a bit." the scarlet mage firmly spoke, delivering the last of blankets and pillows to those stuck in the guildhall known as Fairytail.

Groaning in disbelief and defeat, the blonde mage let out a small sigh as her head dropped onto the bar counter in front of her.

"And here i thought i would be able to enjoy a nice warm bath to end my day but instead I'm stuck here." The blonde continued to complain, prompting an all out argument throughout the entire guildhall until the lights went out and all noise went silent except that of the storm.

"Who's there?" a certain salmon mage called out just as the doors to the guild slowly creaked open and all eyes were on them.


	2. Chapter 1

"Dean!" An exhausted but worried filled, brother of the older had yelled while watching him cleanly cut the head off the last vampire despite being covered in blood from head to toe almost.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked concerned, uncaring of his own injuries as he struggled a bit before finally untying his younger brother.

"Yeah, what about you? You just took down an entire clan of vampires and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Sam spoke incredulously, rubbing the foreskin of his wrists where he had been tied up.

"Yeah well, nothing stops me if my little brother is in trouble." Dean shrugged off, picking up his bloody machete and walking or more like limping out the front door straight into Castiel.

"Okay but you know i can take care of myse- Cass?" Sam stopped in the doorway, leaning his body to the left side slightly to look at the fallen angel better.

"Hello Dean, hello Sam. there's trouble." Castiel wasted no time in sharing the news, glancing between the two.

"What do you mean 'trouble'?" Sam furrowed his brows, flinching only slightly at the sound of the thunder booming.

"That. from what i picked up on angel radio, it's not so pleasant and a welcoming present from Rowena herself." Castiel informed them quickly, narrowly dodging the purple lightning aimed at him.

"Oh come on! Can't we ever catch a break?!" Dean shouted in annoyance, just barely dodging a purple bolt himself as both Sam, Castiel and himself take off running for the Impala.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING CASS?! YOU'RE A FREAKING ANGEL, YOU CAN ZAP YOURSELF ANYWHERE!" Sam screams as loud as he could despite the crackling of the thunder and lightning that was chasing all three of them.

"I... don't know. i saw you both running so i ran with you guys." Castiel answered quite idiotically which made Dean just want to smack him upside his head right then and there despite being chased by a torrential storm.

"Cass, don't be stupid!" Dean growled out in annoyance.

All three about to reach the Impala, which was within fingertips reach, until one by one was zapped by the purple lightning in turn leaving Sam alone in the Impala front seat to brave the storm alone.

**...**With a loud, hard thud, both males hit the ground very harshly as each one blinked several times to try and adjust to the new surrounding they've just been teleported too.

"Uh Sam, Cass?" Dean slowly started to speak, looking around at all the strange buildings and people passing them by.

"Yeah Dean?" He answered, extremely close since he did just land on top of Dean.

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore.." Dean trailed, finally locking eyes with his angel friend and the close space they shared made a rosy pink blush dust across each of their cheeks.

"I don't know what that means but i agree, we aren't home. i don't hear anything on angel radio." Castiel spoke with a stoic look, first to look away and get up while helping Dean to his feet.

"Wait, where the hell is Sam then?!" Dean, finally comes to his senses, runs into the crowd of people only to knock down a petite, small girl.

_Ow-! _, the small petite girl cried out as she landed on her behind, a small frown forming on her tiny pink lips.

"Oh sorry about that miss, you okay?" Dean quickly apologized, helping the girl up.

_Y-yeah, i am. Oh don't worry about it, just watch where you're going next time okay? , _the small girl shyly beamed a smile at him.

"Dean look." Castiel spoke in a hush tone, pointing to the now dark sky that churned into a torrential storm, simliar to one that both he and Cass faced before they landed here.

"Looks familiar." Dean simply spoke, looking up towards the sky without minding the rain in his face.

_You're interested in storms? i mean we rarely have storms here in Magnolia but if you'd like, you can come seek shelter with us. , _the girl offered, poking her two index fingers together in a shy manner while looking down.

"Dean, i don't know about this." Cass started in a warning tone.

"Maybe but it's only till it passes then we can leave and find Sam before causing any trouble let alone trouble finding us," Dean explained quietly to Cass before turning towards the small girl, "Yes we will like too."

_Great! follow me! , _the girl spoke perkily, leading the way down the storm filled streets with a soft hum as Dean and Cass followed behind.

"Hey, just where are we going?" Dean asked a bit loud, not meaning too but the lightning and thunder were making it hard to be quiet.

_Just who are you two? i can't smell your scents except straight sewer which is nasty. , _she scrunched her nose up in disgust at the thought of it, continuing the walk.

"Smell? I think we should ask you that little lady. How do we know that you aren't leading us to our death?" Cass questions, furrowing his brows straight into a glare at the small girl.

_Then i guess you've never heard of us before. , _the girl smiled softly before stepping out of the way as they arrived at a large building marked Fairytail.

"Fairytail?" Cass was the first to question, lightly laying a hand on the door just as both lightning and thunder zoomed through the air and struck the building which knocked out the lights.

_"Who's there?" _a strong voice rung out from inside the building, raising suspicions in both boys.

"Who's that?" Dean questioned the girl who only shrugged his question off and walked up to the doors.

_Just my friends, now come on. , _she urged the two as the front doors slowly creaked open and every single glance was on them.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wendy! You're back!" a certain black haired mage called out, greeting the girl with a small hug.

"Yes, hello romeo." the small girl replied with a light giggle, returning the hug.

"Who are your friends?" the scarlet mage looked the two boys up and down, weary of their unknown presence.

"Oh, I don't know. I found them wandering the street or more like they bumped into me Erza." Wendy answered sheepishly, slowly turning on the boys she had offered help to before.

"Who are you and why did you come here?" a snow white cat floated over towards Wendy, now resting on her shoulder with it's wings now dissipated.

"You just flew..and spoke!" Cass shockingly spoke for being an angel himself.

"We always have been." a blue cat cheerfully spoke from across the hall before going back to peacefully chewing on a piece of fish.

"Not where we came from." Dean bluntly put, eyeing everyone in the room before the doors shut and it became dark once again.

"How long till the lights are back on?" a feminine voice asked, making the two jump slightly.

"Should be in a few seconds according to Master." another answered which only made the two grow increasingly close to each other without knowing it.

Then, like a light switch, the guild's lights were back on and everyone inside could see one another while whispers stirred upon gazing at the boy's intertwined hands which caught the attention of several mages but two in particular.

"Did we interrupt anything?" a woman with brown locks teasingly smiles, downing what seemed like her 20th beer.

"Are you two in loveee?" the same blue cat dragged the word out, trying to stifle his snickers.

Finally catching onto the several teases, Both Dean and Cass looked down at the same time towards their intertwined hands which bloomed reddened cheeks on both males before they both pulled away from each other rather quickly.

"Aw, they're shy!" a small petite, white haired woman cooed.

"Shut up! Just tell me where i can find my brother then we'll get out of here." Dean fumed, still with reddened cheeks, stood up towering over the woman which caused tensions to rise.

"Back up." the perky woman who looked similar to the one in front of Dean had warned him, Cass's eyes widening at the immense magic flowing from her.

"It's not a manly thing to do, coming in here and going after someone's sister." a tall, muscular male had snapped, his whole left arm changing into one of metal.

"Dean, that's enough, calm down." Cass tried to ease the tensions, key word **TRIED, **but failed once Dean had thrown the first punch towards the tall male which connected on his jaw, out of fear.

"What do you know about being manly, you low life piece of crap!" Dean spat, shaking his hand which bloomed with red splotches.

"Alright you asked for it!" the male responded, returning the punch straight into Dean's abdomen which sparked an all out brawl between everyone in the entire guildhall.

"Can't we go one day without you idiots fighting?!" a blonde mage groaned in annoyance, completely ignoring the fight as if it was nothing to her.

"This happens all the time?" Cass asked the woman, sidling up to her as he watched them fight.

"Practically everyday but to answer your question, basically yes." She mumbles, not caring if he had heard her or not.

"Why?" Cass pressed on, growing more and more curious by the passing minutes.

No one gave the blonde enough time to answer as the fighting died down long enough to show the male and Dean, both bloody and panting heavily.

"Dean!" a concerned Cass went to his side, holding onto him but was shoved back suddenly.

"Get off of me! You always ruin everything! Sometimes i wonder why i even like you, being such a damn disappointment," Dean started with an intense glare pointed towards Cass who looked surprised at his sudden outburst, "But I'm never meant to fall in love so I'll never love such a disgusting, pathetic, worthless piece of crap like you!" Dean spat out of anger, punching the angel right on the nose which broke it before storming off.

"Whoa, what made him so pissed off?" a black haired mage questioned, completely confused at what had just happened.

"Yeah, that was unnecessary to do." The same perky woman stated while tending to Cass's injury.

"I'm fine really, i can hea- ow!" Cass cried out as the woman re broke his nose back into place with a smile.

"Oh sorry about that! It wouldn't have healed properly if i left it like it was." the woman explained with a soft smile.

"Oh, well thank you.." Cass started, "Mirajane, I'm Mirajane." The perky woman interrupted, introducing herself.

"Castiel." He simply says in a quiet tone, looking away only when Mirajane was done patching him up.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Mira whispered, cleaning up the supplies.

"It's that obvious?" Cass questioned, looking towards the front door with a forlorned look.

"You have the same look on your face as Lucy did when Acnologia first attacked us but so was everyone, you get my point though." Mira explained, gazing between the forlorned male and her friends.

"I..think so." Cass sighed, wanting to help his life long companion but held back in what the humans called 'giving them space'.

***...***

"You know, i got to give you credit.." a dark, demanding voice whispered from the woods.

"Wha- who's there?!" a startled Dean called out annoyed, looking in every direction.

"Someone who can help you find your brother." it continues, a malicious grin forming on it's lips if one could see it.

"You? How am I sure that you aren't lying to me? That you aren't waiting to kill me once I agree." Dean spouted off, his gaze slowly turning into an intense glare.

"Because Dean, I am the only one who knows." it slowly reassured the angered male.

"Know what?" Dean questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion towards the last statement of the mysterious voice.

"Knows where your brother is and how to get back to him." it ended with, nothing but a pure evil smirk replacing it's once evident grin as it saw the angered male lose all anger and his expression be contorted into many different waves of torrential emotions.


End file.
